Beast Wars on Elementa
by therealwisewolf
Summary: (I don't own this image) We won the Beast Wars, but we failed to return to Cybertron. Our bodies may not have survived Trans-Warp, but our sparks did. The same can be said for our enemies, and now we are back to square one, the Beast Wars have arrived to this world. We will not allow this planet to fall to Megatron and the Predacons . I am Optimus Primal leader of the Maximals.
1. Another World

**I don't own Naruto or Transformers they belong to their own respective owners. I got into watching Beast Wars and my mind having a strange fascination with crossovers decided that the dumb idea of Transformers and Naruto somehow sounds coherent. As the title would suggest the Transformers in the story will be from the Beast Wars continuity (excluding Beast Machines) the Maximals Optimus Primal, Cheetor, Silverbolt, Blackarachnia, Rattrap, Dinobot, and Rhinox. As for the Predacons Megatron, Waspinator, Tarantulas, Inferno, Quickstrike, now the numbers are 7 to 5 and that's unacceptable yes but fear not my loyal readers, two OC's can be submitted as Predacons and I want you to remember one thing, the Predacon's alt modes are that of Lizards (modern day and prehistoric), and Insects or in the case of Tarantulas Arachnid and Quickstrike is a Fuzor between Lizard and arachnid so if you want so submit an OC remember that. Now then Naruto will not contain the Spark of Primal cause that's too much yes, no instead Silverbolt will inhabit Naruto's body ah yes the bird-wolf Fuzor stuck in the body of a boy who contains a fox who is scorned isn't that just Prime, others will be Kiba=Cheetor (Kiba is technically seen as the runt of the litter so here's more of a reason), Sasuke=Dinobot more will come. **

**Before I start this story I will not bash the characters of Kakashi, or Hiruzen, or Jiraiya, or anyone else (maybe some light Sakura bashing but a minor one will stop later and probably some council members) I will figure out the other Maximals or you can tell me who you think will be a good canidate as for the Predacons that's for you to decide but I suppose Tobi could be Megatron, now then the transforming feature will work as primal transformations they gain traits reminiscent of their old beast modes and will vary I will go into more detail as the story goes on now then let's begin.**

Yes/Regular talk

_Yes/Thinking _

**Yes/Bijuu/Enraged/Beast talk**

_**Yes/ Bijuu/Beast thinking**_

* * *

**Beast Wars on Elementa**

**Chapter 1: ****Another** **World**

* * *

(Trans-Warp Space)

The old Autobot shuttle was currently running into problems while navigating through Trans-Warp mainly through disturbances causing them to shake "Rattrap status report" Rattrap was quick onto his console, "Uh-Oh Big guy we got fires in the armoury" Optimal Optimus was well aware that the journey wasn't going to be the most safest of ones; considering the fact that the shuttle was from a time where Trans-Warp was conducted via Space bridges. "Rhinox" "Activating Fire Suppression in the armoury" *CLANK* the ship shakes once more "What's the matter drive failing" questioned Cheetor "Silverbolt check on Megatron" the Fuzor went over to find out what Megatron was doing "Oh no Optimus he's trying to break free" true to Silverbolt's words Megatron was breaking free of his restraints and managed to get free only to fall into Trans-Warp "He's gone" "Yeah well that's the end of him" said Rattrap only to immediately regret his words. A pulse came out of the other end of Trans-Warp space "And that will be the end of us" Cheetor pointed out Silverbolt turned to his love Blackarachnia and held onto her hand as the pulse closed in them "Blackarachnia whether we die or live know that my spark will always love you" "I will too Silverbolt" "EVERYONE HOLD ON!"

The pulse made the ship shake violently as computers and Rattrap went flying through out the ship "OPTIMUS THE DRIVE IT'S GOING TO" "I KNOW RHINOX" "It was an honour serving with you big bot" Rattrap picked himself up only to fall back down "DRIVE IS GOING TO EXPLODE IN THREE...TWO...ONE. As the drive was currently overloading something happend to our Maximals,in a flash of light their sparks left their bodies leaving Trans-Warp altogether as their bodies were incinerated.

* * *

(Elementa the name of the planet)

(Hi no Kuni)

(Konoha-October 10th 5AK after Kyuubi)

It was October 10th for some that was the day the Kyuubi attacked and it's subsequent defeat, but to one child it meant hell Uzumaki Naruto was born on the same day the Kyuubi attacked and the villagers had a strange belief that he was responsible for the attack, but there was one more reason one that he was unaware of. Some drunken fools decide that on this occasion to find the Demon Brat and get their payback for the attack "He's down here" said brat was running away from these fools some of which were shinobi only to run into a dead-end and seeing that the group catched up to him the only thing he could do was face them. "What did I ever do to you people" "You know exactly what you did Nine-Tails thanks to you my wife is dead" "What are you even talking about" one of the civilians grew impatient and decided to just start already "I'm done answering questions from someone who will die for his sins" before the civilian could strike a flash of light appeared in the sky and three objects fell down to the village, one of which was absorbed right into Naruto's body causing a bright light to emit from his body alerting a nearby ANBU known as Inu.

_Please be okay Naruto i don't want to fail Sensei again _thought Inu as he rushed to origin as over the village the other two objects were making their way to another two. A bright light emerged from the room of Inuzuka Kiba, and another at the Uchiha compound from Uchiha Sasuke's room. When Inu made it to the location he saw the group of civilians and shinobi knocked out and at the far end of the alley was Naruto's body knocked out like the others but appeared to be in immense pain _NO not the legacy of Minato_ Inu rushed over to Naruto's side and made sure he was still breathing before rushing to the hospital to find his doctor.

* * *

(Konoha Hospital-One day later)

_This is bad news_ thought the Sandaime Hokage Sarutobi Hiruzen _The legacy of the Fourth in a state of uncertainty. _The doctor Hiruzen brought in to examine Naruto revealed that while physically his body was intact the mind was a different story, the Yamanaka clan head went inside to report on the mental state of Naruto only to find out that his mind was different, and despite his best attempts cannot find Naruto in his mind. The best description Inochi could give him was "_A literal jungle with a full moon, creepy noises, and everything_" when Inu brought him in the other day; revealing how he found him unconscious in an alley surrounded by other civilians who were in a similar state. What these civilians had in mind Sarutobi could only guess with the only reason for why they were there to harm him, _I'm sorry Naruto this old fool couldn't protect you from whatever put you in this state_.

That apparently wasn't the end of his troubles according to the medical staff two more cases came in with the heir to the Uchiha and Inuzuka clans being in a similar state. _Damn you Minato you should be here raising your child and I should be dead in your place I am too old to deal with the constant nagging by the council_ thought the elder Hokage as he looked at the still body of the boy he thought like a grandson, "I'm sorry Minato I have failed you" then suddenly the boy's body which was once stiff as a board began shaking uncontrollably. The boy then shot up from the bed "Naruto your awake" the blue eyes of the now awaken Naruto didn't hold the same feeling as they used to, the Sarutobi noted when he looked at him "I'm sorry who are you" Sarutobi looked shocked from the boy in the hospital bed.

"It's me Naruto Ji-Ji" the boy looked even more confused "I am afraid I do not know who you are but who are you calling Naruto?" Sarutobi felt hurt at Naruto's words "You you're Uzumaki Naruto" "No I'm afraid that's not my name no I am Silverbolt member of the Maximals" Sarutobi then felt confused at Naruto or Silverbolt's declaration of not being Naruto and being a member of a group called Maximals. "Alright Silverbolt please tell me what are the Maximals" "You never heard of us wait you're organic am I on Earth" Sarutobi now had a few questions in his head, number one who are the Maximals, number two what does he mean when he says he's organic, number three what's Earth, and number four why is this Silverbolt in Naruto's body?

"Sit down Silverbolt it will take me a while to explain" Sarutobi then activated a sound-proof seal around the room to provide the two some privacy. (One long explanation later) Silverbolt now knew where he is and didn't take well to it at first especially when he learned that he too was in a organic body and after Sarutobi told him what he wanted to know Silverbolt returned the favour. "So you mean to tell me that you are from a race of robots, that have traveled to the past to stop another group of robots called the Predacons, and you fought with animal forms is that what you mean to tell me" if Silverbolt had ever heard a poorly put together summary then this was it "Yes and after we defeated Megatron we went through Trans-Warp Space back to Cybertron" "But it didn't go well" "No; during transit the ship was falling apart, and Megatron fell through Trans-Warp Space and as a result we too were taken with him or so we thought." Sarutobi nodded while he certainly thought the story was crazy and seemingly ridiculous when he thought about the person in front of him was proof enough for him "Well the story itself sounds outlandish but considering I did not detect a single lie from you only proves that what you said is true or just suggests that you are insane."

"Insane sir I assure you I am of sound mind" Sarutobi chuckled at the blond's defence "Well that's not all you see you were not the only one to be in the state you were in not long ago, two others were submitted under similar conditions they have yet to awaken, however taking in everything you said they may be people you know" Silverbolt got out of the bed ripping the IV cords from his body "Then I ask of you noble Sandiame to take me to my brothers-in-arms." _Why do I have the feeling that he will be talking like that for a long time_ thought Sarutobi "Now hold on Silverbolt, I should tell you that people know you as Uzumaki Naruto so you will receive strange looks" _Why would I attract such attention _thought Silverbolt "Why would citizens look at me weird" "it's complicated" "No noble Sandiame a Trans-Warp calculation is difficult please elaborate."

* * *

(One Hour Later)

* * *

When Silverbolt awoke in a new body, he didn't think that the first thing that he would find out about it; was that it contained a beast of unspeakable power. Another thing he didn't expect was the unjustified hatred that seemingly came with the role of containing it, needless to say he felt a something he didn't think he would ever feel; rage, pure , insurmountable, rage. Sarutobi could see the emotions running through the boy's body "Now Silverbolt I understand at your anger-" "ANGER no noble Sandiame anger doesn't even begin to describe the feeling coursing through my body my spark does not feel anger no it is feeling RAGE THEY CALL ME THE DEMON CHILD IF I AM A DEMON THEN THEY ARE NO BETTER THEN RODENTS NO THE WORMS INSIDE THE DIRT!"

"IT FILLS ME WITH AN EMOTION THAT I CAN'T** EVEN BEGIN TO DESCRIBE IT MAKES ME**** *HOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWLLLL***" all of a sudden Sarutobi felt a large chakra surge coming from the boy who began howling like a wolf if it weren't for the privacy seal he would have awoken the entire hospital and the village. Next thing he know a large puff a smoke appeared where the boy was and in his place was a wolf with wings still howling (Silverbolt's beast mode) "Silverbolt is that you" ***GROWL*** the wolf now turned to the Third his eyes are that of gold with a feral look in them. "Silverbolt calm down" the wolf did not listen to the Third's words as he continued getting closer, his growling growing louder "Silverbolt" the wolf seemed ready to jump on him "NARUTO" the wolf jumped only for the Third to hit the wolf causing him to hit the floor "Silverbolt are you alright?"

The wolf slowly faded away and another puff of smoke appeared, and the wolf disappeared with Silverbolt reemerging from the smoke. "Silverbolt" the aforementioned Maximal was currently shaking his head feeling intense pain "Noble Sandiame what happened" he asked but before Sarutobi could answer the door was kicked opened and the privacy seal disappeared "LORD SANDAIME ARE YOU ALRIGHT" it was Inu "I felt a large surge of chakra coming from here and he's awake." "I am fine Inu but first I'm going to need you to close the door and inform the others that everything is alright" Inu set about to fixing the door back in it's place and left the room to inform the other ANBU teams who must have sensed it to remain calm, and of course ensure that everyone in the hospital didn't freak out more then they possibly did.

**End of Chapter yeah I could continue but this chapter is big enough already now any criticism is welcome (no flames) hope you enjoyed the story and it's first chapter I'll get back to writing the next one. If you want to check other stories like this crazy mess check out my Wattpad profile it's WolfSaibot. Bye**


	2. Old Friends

**Another chapter to a story nobody asked for but I can't resist. Continuing from where the last chapter left off we get reacquainted with the Cheetor and Dinobot. I still don't own Transformers or Naruto isn't that just Prime?**

Yes/Regular talk

_Yes/Thinking_

**Yes/Bijuu/Enraged/Beast talk**

_**Yes/ Bijuu/Beast thinking**_

* * *

**Beast Wars on Elementa**

**Chapter 2: Old Friends**

* * *

(Konoha Hospital)

(Room 7B)

Cheetor opened his eyes feeling an immense pain in his head, _Oh it feels like Rhinox ran me over in his beast form wait where am I?_ He was confused he is a room with a sterile white being the primary color invading his eyes and hurting his head "Where am I" "That's a question I will answer traveller." Cheetor turned his head to the source of the voice seeing a old man and a small boy who felt familiar _Organics where am I, Earth?_ "It's good to see you that you are awake now as to where you are you're not on Earth nor your planet of Cybertron" Now Cheetor was confused if he wasn't on Earth then how do these people know of Cybertron?

"If I'm not on Earth then where am I" the boy spoke with words only Cheetor could recognise and groan at sometimes when it got out of hand. "It is simple my fellow Maximal, my beast-in-arms, we are on Elementa" his eyes widened at the words used "Wait Silverbolt is that you why do you look organic wait why do I look like an organic?" It's true gone was his Trans-Metal II body instead he was in the body of a small human child, now that he realised this he also should have taken notice of his voice not being the same as it was, he wanted an explanation and he wanted it now not after Rhinox's tuneups not after Silverbolt's daily 'inspirational' speeches (which ran for two Megacycles (**1**) due to five cycle (**2**) interval for breaks) now.

"Okay this is a dream there is no way this is real" "I assure you Cheetor that this is very much real as the great Vector Prime once said doubt not what is real for it is very much capable of being real don't believe everything you hear because that could very well be fals-." (**Do you seriously want to listen to him ramble on**) now if there was one thing Cheetor didn't want to hear after waking up and hearing he was on a different world, it was listening to Silverbolt give a long speech. Meanwhile within the Third's head _I really wish that he didn't talk like this _thankfully for Sarutobi he didn't have to listen forever as the awaken Maximal finally stopped Silverbolt before he went on too long.

"I'm happy to see you too Silverbolt but no offense I'd rather not listen to you go on about Vector Prime, but please tell me what happened" Sarutobi grabbed a chair and began to explain to the Maximal.

* * *

(Konoha-Hospital)

(Two Hours Later)

While Silverbolt may have shown rage at the reveal, Cheetor was of a similar emotion, anger. While he kept a stern exterior both Sarutobi and Silverbolt knew of the emotional maelstrom going on within the Maximal. "Cheetor before you go into a rage please let me explain" "EXPLAIN we're far from explaining why would they hate you just for protecting them from that thing inside you it doesn't make any sense" Silverbolt looked to Hiruzen "Do you want me to explain noble Sandaime?"

Hiruzen nodded "It's because humans Cheetor are very simple creatures they fear what they don't understand and hate what they fear but's it's mostly due to a group of people who grew big headed after the death of the Yondiame." "Who is the Yondiame" "Well according to the Noble Sandaime the Yondiame was the fourth leader of Konoha which is where we are" "How did the Yondiame die" "Apparently he died sealing the Kyuubi within the body of this boy which my spark now inhabits." "So what are we going to do now" both Silverbolt and Hiruzen caught on to something, when Silverbolt learned of the truth; he was sent into a state of rage turning into his beast mode but was unable to control it being stuck in a feral state, while Cheetor showed anger he didn't show enough to transform.

_I don't understand how come he didn't show his beast mode like Silverbolt did_ thought Hiruzen. Right now; however, they needed to figure out the third Maximal or potential Predacon in the hospital, "Come with me Cheetor or rather Kiba your family is outside so I suggest you be careful." "Wait family" Hiruzen opened the door that led out into the hallway of the hospital and like he said outside were Inuzuka Tsume and Inuzuka Hana "Well how are you doing runt" asked Hana older sister to Kiba (Cheetor). The Maximal looked to the two as they moved past his family "I'm doing fine" Hana raised her eyebrow at Kiba acting different then before but chalked it up to bad dreams while the Inuzuka Matriarch however looked to the Third "I'm afraid I'll need young Kiba here for a small thing you can go home now Tsume I'll be sure to bring him home myself."

She grunted "Come on Hana he'll be home soon" the oldest child nodded whilst Tsume kept looking at the Third like he was hiding something he wasn't telling her. The two shunshin'd home while the two Maximals certainly looked impressed by the technique "So did they teleport old man what was that" Silverbolt didn't exactly liked the informal tone of the question"Show some respect towards the leader Cheetor" Hiruzen kept a chuckle in from the two Maximals. "It's okay Naruto, and to answer your question Kiba no they didn't teleport; that was the Shunshin no Jutsu it's an advanced movement technique which allows the person to move at high speeds" Cheetor wow'd at that.

"Can we learn that" "No I'm afraid not young one for it requires a lot of training which we will discuss later but for now we must meet our final guest." The duo followed the Third along the hospital though they picked up on the glares and stinkeyes thrown Silverbolt's way which Cheetor may have let a growl out at several occasions. Finally arriving at the room containing the last potential friend or foe and outside were one of the Uchiha consisting of Uchiha Fugaku, Uchiha Mikoto, Uchiha Itachi, and Uchiha Satsuki (generic name I know but I have the sister for a reason).

Seeing the Hokage approach Fugaku stood up and bowed in respect for him "Lord Sandiame" he did shoot a glare towards Silverbolt while bowing his head. "Leave Fugaku and take your family with you" Fugaku looked shocked "Why" "Because I said so don't worry I will ensure Sasuke gets home safe now leave and Itachi you have a mission waiting for you" Itachi nodded and shunshin'd to ANBU HQ. Fugaku nodded "Mikoto Satsuki we're going home Sasuke will be home later" the two aforementioned people nodded as Mikoto sent a smile to Naruto while they family left the hospital.

"Yeesh you're more hated by this group of organics then Waspinator is by the entire universe" while Silverbolt understood what Cheetor mean by that, Hiruzen however, was thrown for a loop. "Well I would actually suggest that Waspinator is more hated by the universe then I am by them after all things could be worse and you could be him" the elder Hokage just shook his head and opened the door to Uchiha Sasuke's hospital room. Cracking the door open only to get jumped by the person inside of it (I totally forgot they were supposed to have hospital gowns) "WHO ARE YOU ANSWER ME HUMAN" Silverbolt and Cheetor were quick to try and help the Hokage "Hey now buddy get off the old man" only for Sasuke to grab Cheetor and throw him into the room.

Silverbolt felt that feeling he had when they went inside Cheetor's room that helped him identify the person. Now within close proximity of Sasuke he managed to tell which spark was inside of the young one "Dinobot is that you?" Hearing the name of the fallen Maximal come out of his lips made the boy stop in his assault "How do you know my name?"

Cheetor was currently shaking his head from the injury "What do you mean, is that the original Dinobot or the clone" Sasuke or Dinobot snarled at what he said "What do you mean 'the clone' there is only one of me." Despite the searing pain Cheetor was feeling he smiled in shock of the now revealed Dinobot "Dinobot you're alive thank the Matrix you're alive" he would have run up to embrace Dinobot but he still felt pain from him being thrown into the room and hitting the hospital bed. Dinobot looked to Silverbolt "What happened while I was 'dead'" "Well I can tell you but first my comrade can you please let the Noble Sandiame go he needs to breath."

Truth be told he was correct as Dinobot was using his small hands to grip around Hiruzen's throat as his his face was slowly turning purple. "Is he trustworthy" "I swear on my word" accepting his answer Dinobot let go of the Third's throat, allowing him to breathe coughing while taking in pockets of air "Is this one of your friends?" Both Cheetor and Silverbolt nodded while Cheetor was rubbing the spot on his head that hit the hospital bed, Hiruzen facepalmed at this weird "I don't mean to interrupt oh wait I do but can one of you explain what in the name of Primus is going on?"

* * *

(Konoha Hospital)

(Four Hours later)

"Okay but did we need to spend four megacycles to explain everything" Dinobot was understandably frustrated over what he heard. First he learned that Silverbolt and Blackarachnia got together, they found the Ark, Optimus got an upgrade, Megatron created a clone of himself with this new Trans-metal II that actually can transform unlike his other clone, then Megatron got an upgrade, then they beat him and then his clone died calling himself the real Dinobot and not Dinobot II. Then after winning the Beast Wars they use an old Autobot Shuttle they found to head home to Cybertron by using a Trans-Warp cell rigged to the shuttle and tied Megatron to the back of the ship "You know what forget my previous question which one of you geniuses had the bright idea of tying Megatron to the back of the ship while you were going to go into Trans-Warp space wait let me guess it was the rat?"

Both Silverbolt and Cheetor looked embarrassed "Well that not discuss it Dinobot" Hiruzen was watching the three talk about what's happened. Then the last of the information they were on another world after the incident in Trans-Warp space where Megatron managed to get free and cause an instability in Trans-Warp, and that Silverbolt contained what's essentially a source of unlimited power and of course he was hated for keeping them alive. "Well what do you think of our current situation fellow Maximal" "What I think, Silverbolt we are stuck on a primitive world with no way off and that's not all we are now organics and if what you say is true then you are a hated one in this place and since there is no possibility of finding another derelict shuttle on this world."

"Now after what I just said what do you think how I feel about this situation" Silverbolt only answer was "I see you are not satisfied with our current situation." His response was a snarl "Of course not I'm mildly discontented with it so my current question is what are we going to do while we are stuck on this backwater rock" it was this moment that finally Hiruzen stepped in "I may have a suggestion for all three of you." They turned to the Third to listen to his suggestion "Well what is it old man" "Cheetor" "What" que a face palm from Hiruzen "I know you three can't go home but neither can you wallow in defeat, I offer you three the chance to become shinobi of Konohagakure , so what do you say?"

Cheetor was almost quick on the answer "I want to become a shinobi", Silverbolt thought about it for a few "So what do shinobi do" "A wide variety of things too many to count but think of it like being a scout, soldier, and whatever missions call for you, whether it be assassin or spy." "I don't know I feel about being an assassin, it doesn't feel right to kill someone when they aren't looking, it feels dishonorable" "Well you can be a shinobi by name but a samurai by code" now Silverbolt was interested "Samurai?" Hiruzen was quick to explain to him of the nature of the warriors from the Tetsu no Kuni (Land of Iron), how they were different in shinobi in more way's then one "So I could call myself a shinobi but in reality I could be what I am by heart" "Well yes that's essentially what I said but yes" "Then count me in Noble Sandaime."

Turning to the only one left to answer "And you" "Fine I'll do it if only to keep these two in check" "HEY" "I'll do it, I'll become a shinobi" Hiruzen nodded "Good now as for teaching you three I know exactly the person perfect for the job."

* * *

(?)

* * *

A man was sitting in a chair in a dark room, tapping his fingers together in a sequence going from thumb to pinky "So is what he says true?" He was talking to somebody there is two holograms in the room with him "Yes boss apparently he detected three sparks going into Konoha and I highly doubt any of them fellers are Preds, so he made his way here to inform you" the man hmmd at this notion "And why exactly is it you that is telling me and not Waspinator?" The hologram if it was capable of changing form would have been scratching his head "Well apparently he got injured somehow, he has not told me how, but let's just say that his body looked flat like a flippin' pancake" he sighed in disbelief "That's Waspinator for you at least his durability carried over to his organic form otherwise we would be one Predacon short then we already are."

"Nevertheless log off Quickstrike and attend to Waspinator" the hologram now identified as Quickstrike disappeared from the room "Inferno" the other hologram responded fervently to his call "YES MY QUEEN" "Check on Tarantulas and find out the progress on the project, AND STOP CALLING ME THAT" "OF COURSE MY QUEEN!" The hologram disappeared as the man threw a pot at where it once stood sitting back in his chair, he continued tapping his fingers in sequence as he thought about the situation at hand, "I can't risk sending anyone there as Optimus would no doubt figure out that there is something there that I am interested in something, and even if I wait for him to know what happened he won't leave he wouldn't take that risk after all he knows me yes." The man again hmm'd as he looked towards the table in his room that has a chess board and a mask with in a orange spiral with a single hole "There are good things for having Predacons that have no memory of what recently happened what with Waspinator still a Predacon (**Did I forget to mention spoilers and I really did forget to mention that there was going to be spoilers**) and the bad thing with Inferno still calling me by that title, but that is insignificant you are lucky for now Optimus but I assure you."

He stood up and grabbed the mask "The Beast Wars might have ended on Earth now they continue on this planet, yes and this time" he brought the mask up to his face revealing on of his eyes being the red colour familiar to a dojutsu that is known throughout "I will make sure that this time it will end with Predacon victory." He put the mask on as the room slowly lit up and exited his room.

* * *

(Somewhere in Tsuchi no Kuni-Land of Earth)

* * *

Sitting in front of a stone momument of strange design was a tall and bulky man was meditating while he heard panting and footsteps coming up "Hey Big Bot I got *pant* news that you might like" opening his eyes and turning to the disturbance he saw a short kid with mousy grey hair and freckles on his face "What is it Rattrap?" Gaining his breath as he had climbed up a literal thousand steps *pant pant* "It's regarding a disturbance I detected klicks away from here in *pant* Konohagakure a large chakra surge *pant* I have a feeling that we may have company even more then we already do *pant* what do you want me to do about it?" Turning back to the momument he spoke to Rattrap "Simple we do nothing" "Nothing are you kidding me we gotta to do something" "And we will in due time Megatron won't make a move on it without having a plan in place no doubt he knows that he can't risk moving without bringing attention to himself no doubt they should be protected by the Sandaime Hokage he may be old but he is no less formidable."

The man opened his green eyes staring up into the sky "For now we do something by doing nothing return to your duties Rattrap and let Rhinox know while your at it" the Maximal let out a large groan at the prospect of having to go down all the stairs again "You seriously need to fit out something that would allow easier access up here it makes my legs cramp climbing up these steps." He left the man alone as he was staring towards the sky "The Beasts Wars may have ended but now we brought our war to this world, I don't want to put more lives in danger then needed but we don't get what we want most of the time, *sigh* isn't that just Prime."

**END Finally it's done I don't need to give names for you to know who these two are and I certainly don't need to tell you who the person is. So what did you think let me know by commenting and criticism is welcome (no flames seriously none at all) and I hope that you enjoyed and what did you think of the characters seen in this chapter so far? Still let me know if you want an OC Predacon also let me know whether by commenting or via PM preferably PM, remember Lizard, Insectoid, or Arachnid. Bye I got to get back to writing.**

**EDIT I forgot to explain 1 Megacycle according to TF wiki is the Cybertronian Equivalent of an hour. 2 Cycle is also the Cybertronian Equivalent of a Minute**

**EDIT 2 I forgot to add this in.**

**OMAKE**

(How Waspinator got injured)

Waspinator was currently flying in his beast mode (exactly like his beast mode) "Wazzzpinator must inform Megatron then Wazzzpinator will be rewarded for hiz efforts nothing could go wrong, Wazzzpinator should rest soon here looks good." He found a perfect spot to land along a very tall mountain not far from the Predacon base it's all smooth as he is walking along the mountain ridge until he sneezed very loudly. Causing the mountain to quake and causing a massive landslide to head into his path meanwhile he was unaware of the current danger "Wazzzpinator hates puny human body and it'z weakness and it's du-AAAAHHHHHH" He got caught in the landslide as huge chunks of rock came off and proceeded to slam him into the ground "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH."

Finally landing on the ground with the rock using him as a pillow "Wazpinator in much pain why must this happen to Wazpinator?"


End file.
